


The Love We Share

by Ban_pods



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, High School Student Jeon Jungkook, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ban_pods/pseuds/Ban_pods
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif où l'intensité de la couleur de cheveux nous indique notre proximité avec notre âme soeur Yoongi a les cheveux blancs, il n'a donc pas d'âme soeur. Il s'est complétement fermé à l'amour et Nam veut le voire heureux et amoureux. Ou comment Yoongi décide de ne plus laisser ses cheveux dicter sa vie.The we parted raconte l'envol et la chute de Taekook.A mother kind of love portrait Jeongyeon en maman.Et d'autres nouvelles sur l'amour au quotidien.Chap 1 à 3 = NamgiChap 4 = TaekookChap 5 = JeongyeonChap 6 à 8 = Nouvelles sur différents types d'amourBonne lecture.





	1. The White Man (1)

Les âmes soeurs sont mon désespoir, car dans cette société notre vie est axée sur les âmes soeurs et leur quête. Ce la est dû à nos corps qui réagissent à la présenc e de notre âme soeur alors même que nous sommes de simples étrangers. Lorsque l'on rencontre notre âme soeur pour la première fois une mèche de cheveux devient dorée, d'un doré si brillant que l'on pourrait croire à des filaments d'or pur. Tout le monde envie le jour où ils verront leurs cheveux parsemés d'une mèche doréemais il redoutent tous une couleur : le blanc. Les âmes soeurs sont mon désespoir car mes cheveux sont blancs. J'ai vu mes cheveux prendre la couleur doée et blanche dans le même mois.

Sommes-nous capable d'aimer? En effet ce système nous impose la question suivante: Aimons-nous notre âme soeur car nous ressentons une affction profonde pour cette personne ou bien l'aimons nous car le système nous dit de l'aimer ? 

Voici un example: Je n'aime pas une chanson. Pour une quelconque raison. Mais voila le problème c'est que j'entends cette chanson tous les jours sur mon lieu de travail et au cours des trois derniers jours je l'ai entendu dix fois. Cette chanson a un rythme entrainant et des paroles simples à retenir. Et maintenant vient la question: Est ce que de l'entendre souvent a changé ma perception de cette chanson ou bien est ce que, sachant que cette chanson est populaire, je me suis convaincu de l'aimer ? 

Si Yoongi devait décrire sa vie en un mot il la résumrait par le mot blanc. Blanc est la couleur de ses cheveux et tout dans sa vie est une conséquence, directe ou non, de sa couleur de cheveux. La façon dont les gens l'evitent, leur manière d ele regarder comme si il allait se transformer en monstre d'un instant à l'autre. Même le manque d'assurance dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'exprime sont le résultat de ce simple fait: ses cheveux sont blancs. 

Durant son enfance seuls les adultes l'ont traité différemment comme s'il était un vase fragile qui pouvait se casser à chaque instant. Pendant ses années collèges lui et ses camarades ont eu des leçons sur la dynamique des âmes soeurs en cours de biologie. C'est alors qu'ils ont appris que la couleur de leurs chaveux change en fonction de leur proximité avec lur âme soeur. Yannick avait l'impression que le cours ne se terminerais jamais, le professeur récitantdes infomations déjà connues du jeune homme. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué la dynamique du monde dans lequel ils vivent le jour où ses cheveux sont devenus blancs. Le temps passait tellement lentement aux yeux de Yoongi, et il savait que si le prof ne parlait pas de sa condition un de ses camarades oserait poser la question. Pendant toute la leçon il fixait son cahier et prenait, de temps en temps des notes, mais il n'a, pas une seule fois, relevé sa tête de peur de voir les regards persistants de ses camarades sur lui. 

\- Donc pour résumer, suite à une réaction chimique causé par les hormones de votre âme soeur, votre couleur de cheveux s'intensifie lorsque vous êtes proche l'un de l'autre et par le même principe de réaction chimique une mèche de vos cheveux devient dorée lorsque vous vous parlez pour la première fois."

Réexplique le professeur en fin de leçon pour s'assurer qye la classe a bien compris l'essentiel du cours. Puis après un silence un élève lève la main et pose la question tant redoutée :  
\- Et pour les gens comme Yoongi ? Je veux dire les gens qui ont les cheveux blancs alors qu'ils sont jeunes, normalement c'est juste les personnes agées qui ont les cheveux de cette couleur." 

Et sans même regarder la classe il sait que tous les regards, même celui du professeur sont sur lui. "Eh ... eh bien ..." Le professeur cherche ses mots. La question en elle-même n'est pas mauvaise et a un but éducatif Yoongi n'a aucun problème avec cela. La manière dont la question a été posée, au contraire, l'a mis mal à l'aise car son camarade avec cette question l'a pointé du doigt. Il l'a utilisé comme sujet de science, devant toute la classe. Il y avait définitivement une meilleure façon de poser la question et dans so coin Yonngi espère que celle-ci fût posée autremant. Au moins il n'est pas le seule à ne pas se sentir à l'aise puisque le professeurpartage son déconfort. Le dernier se recompose et répond à la question:  
\- Les personnes ayant les cheveux blancs sont celles qui ont perdu leurs âmes soeurs. Puisque leur système hormonal ne peut plus ressentir celui de l'âme soeur, leurs cheveux deviennent blancs. Pour résumer le manque de connexion dû à la perte d'une perte d'une des deux personnes donne la couleur de cheveux blanche pour la personne restante."

Alors que les étudiants réalisent ce que le professeur vient d'expliquer il le ressent. Les regards remplis de pitié dirigés vers lui sont pesants. Ses camarades comprenant sa couleur de cheveux, sa condition. Il n'est pas sauvé par la sonnerie mais par le professeur qui décide de laisser les élèves partir en avance. Il est le premier à partir, regard fixé sur le sol. Maintenant tout le monde dans sa classe sait et connaissant la rapidité à laquelle les rumeurs fusent dans l'établissement, d'ici quelques jours l'école entière sera au courant. Le point positif c'est que plus personne ne lui demandera vu que tout le monde sera déjà au courant.

Yoongi n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis et ne s'en est jamais inquiété non plus. Mais il y a des moments où il se sent seul. Et depuis ce cours de science le sentiment de solitude devient de moins en moins supportable, et il souhaiterai avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aider. Deux jours sont passés depuis ce cours et il est le sujet numéro un de l'école, aussi bien auprès des élèves que des prfesseurs. Pour échapper à tout cet engouement autour de sa personne, il décide de passer son temps libre dans la salle de musique ou bien la bibliothèque. Un jour pendant la pause déjeuner il décide de se rendre dans la salle de musique, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte il réalise que la salle n'est pas vide. La personne se tourne vers lui, souri.

\- Salut ! Je suis Namjoon. Et tu es ?"  
\- Yannick, désolé je voulais pas déranger.  
\- Non tu déranges pas, je suis pas contre un peu de compagnie." 

Yannick entre donc dans la salle et s'assoit sur un siège, il sort son téléphone ses écouteurs et un livre. Alors qu'il cherche dans sa playlist une bonne chanson à écouter il entend Nam lui dire :

\- T'aimes la musique ? Tu sais jouer d'un instrument ? Personnellement j'aime bien jouer avec des logiciels et créer des musiques c'est pour ça que j'ai le droit d'emprunter la salle de musique en dehors des heures de cours."  
\- Oui j'aime la musique et je joue du piano." 

Yoongi ne veut pas paraitre impoli mais il préférerait écouter sa musique plutôt que de continuer cette conversation. Nam comprend et ne le pousse pas. Yoongi lui en est reconnaissant.


	2. The White Man (2)

"Pour l'amour de Dieu Yoongi arrêtes d'utiliser le mot condition pour parler de toi," crie la personne aux cheveux chatain "est-ce que tu as perdu ton âmes soeur ? Oui mais t'es toujours en vie." Nous sommes quelques années plus tard les deux amis se côtoient toujours et sont dans la même université. Ils vivent tous les deux dans le dortoir du campus mais ne partagent pas une chambre, voulant se faire de nouveaux amis ils trouvaient que partager leur chambre avec des étranger serait un bon moyen. A cet instant ils sont dans la chambre du plus âgé des deux, Yoongi, ils se demandaient de quelle couleur Nam allait teindre ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il propose à Yoongi de faire la même chose, qui évidemment refusasans surprise. Le dernier proclamant que sa condition fait partie de sa vie et qu'il ne veut pas le cacher. Il répond donc :

\- Tu ne comprends pas à quel point je me sens mal à cause de ça. Les gens me regardent, me jugent et ils me prennent en pitié. Je déteste ça, mais ça fait partie de moi."

Le plus jeune soupire et demande :

\- L'amour est si important que ça dans ta vie ? Je veux dire pourquoi tu mets ça au centre de ta vie on est encore jeune on a tout le temps pour se préoccuper de l'amour. T'as encore le temps d'y penser, on grandi encore même à notre âge."  
\- Le truc c'est qu'à chaque fois que je me regarde dans le miroir je suis ramené à la réalité. Et de savoir que j'ai perdu mon âme soeur m'attriste." Puis les yeux dans le vide il sourit et continu "Enfin dans un sens on peut dire que je suis chanceux, au moins je l'ai rencontré."

Et même quinze ans après il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.

C'était lors de son premier jour d'école primaire, ses parents l'avaient accompagné pour le rassurer. Il ne reconnait personne car il était à la maternelle dans la ville d'à côté. Il décidede s'assoir vers le fond de la classe près de la fenêtre. Ses parents sont debout au fond de la salle avec les parents d'autres élèves. Le professeur se tient debout devant la classe et commence son discours par expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école aux parents. Ce que les enfants vont étudieret sa manière d'enseigner. Puis les parents embrassent leurs enfants pour leur dire au revoir et c'est ainsi qu'ils sont seul avec le professeur pour le premier jour dans le système scolaire. Avant de partir la mère de Yoongi lui conseille de faire attention à tous les élèves et d'essayer de se faire des amis, tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs. Elle finit ses au revoir avec une phrase qui va marquer son esprit pour le reste de la semaine : "Aujourd'hui est un jour béni." La leçon commence doucement car c'est le premier jour d'école pour ces enfants autant commencer doucement. Pendant la récréation le jeune Yoongi se rend aux toilettes et c'est seulementaprès s'être regardé dans le miroir qu'il le voit. Le changement dans sa couleur de cheveux, le noir terne et presque gris de ses cheveux s'est transformé en un noir profond, abyssale. C'est, toujours chamboulé par le reflet qu'il a vu dans le miroir qu'il retourne en classe. Pendant que le professeur parle il regarde ses camarades de classe et aperçoi au milieu de toutes ces têtes un élève avec les cheveux châtain très prononcé. Cette couleur se démarque au milieu de toutes les chevelures pâles que les autres enfants abordent. Comme les sien. C'est ainsi qu'il décide d'aller lui parler pendant la pause déjeuner, peut être qu'il sait ce qui est arrivé à ses cheveux. C'est ainsi qu'il a rencontré son âme soeur et qu'il lui a parlé pour la première fois. Le soir même lorsqu'il rentre chez lui le jeune Yoongidemande à sa mère pourquoi ses cheveux ont changé de couleur et lorsque sa mère l'amène devant le miroir pour tout lui expliquer il aperçoit q'une mèche au milieu de ses cheveux est dorée. C'est ce jour-là qu'il apprend la dynamique des âmes soeur et que la personne à laquelle il a parlé aujourd'hui est la personne qui lui est destiné. Ce jour-là Yoongi est heureux.

Lorsqu'il revient à la réalité, il a un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il se sent mal d'avoir laissé son ami dans un long silence alors qu'il était plongé dans des souvenirs trop précieux pour être partagés. Nam se sent mis à l'écart de toute une partie de la vie de Yoongi, une partie dont il ne parle jamais, sauf à ses parents, un fois par an. Il sont meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils ont dix ans, mais Nam ignore tellement de choses à propos de son ami. Lorsqu'il essaye de parler d'amour Yoongi lui rappel sa condition pour clore la conversation. Il refuse de rencontrer des personnes qui ont elles aussi perdu leur âme soeur. Il dit que l'univers ne veut pas qu'il connaisse l'amour et qu'il ne veut pas changer les plans de l'univers.

Mais cette fois c'est la fois de trop pour le plus jeune, il ne supporte plus de voir son ami se lamenter : "Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que t'as juste peur de tomber amoureux, peur d'être heureux et par dessus tout tu as peur d'être aimé en retour. C'est pour ça que tu mets une simple couleur de cheveux au centre de ta vie." Et aprèsça il se lève et quitte l'appartement de son ami. A cet instant Nam le déteste. Il haï sa façon de penser et cette habitude qu'il a de se restreindre au quotidien dans sa vie pour une chose qui est arrivée il y a des années de cela. Son passé était-il si heureux que ça ? est ce pour cela qu'il s'y accroche si fort ? Il le voit que son ami est encore dans le passé, il a des moments d'absences et Nam est prêts à parier que dans ces moments il repense à ses cheveux bruns. Il le voit vivre sa vie pleinement hormis un aspect de sa vie : l'amour. Certaines personnes le regarde avec insistance à cause de sa couleur de cheveux il le sait, mais d'autres ne le font pas et souhaitent devenir ami avec lui seulement il refuse de prendre part aux conversationsqu'ils ont à propos de leurs béguins ou les personnes qu'ils trouvent beaux dans l'université. Si on lui demande, il répond qu'il connait l'amour à travers celui qu'il reçoit de sa famille et de ses amis.


	3. The White Man (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un événement va amener les deux amis à parler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière partie de cette nouvelle. Please enjoy !

"J'ai rencontré mon âme soeur l'autre jour on a même parlé un peu, enfin c'est ce que mes cheveux disent en tout cas. " Nam est hésitant lorsqu'il parle, pas très sure de la façon dont il doit apporter le sujet il a porté un bonnet pendant une semaine avant de décider à en parler. Mais il ne va pas cacher une partie de sa vie à Yoongi juste parce que celui-ci a développé une peur autour de l'amour. "J'ai vu une mèche de ses cheveux devenir dorée pendant que l'on parlait. Il est sympa. On a échangé nos numéros de téléphone et on doit se revoir dans un café la semaine prochaine." Yoongirelève la tête et acquiesce. "Ok, tant qu'il est gentil." Partage le plus vieux alors qu'il pense que le temps est arrivé. Il en est fini de leur amitié. Nam n'aura bientôt plus de temps à lui accorder. 

Cela devait arriver après tout l'univers est créé ainsi. On vit, on rencontre son âme soeur puis on l'aime de tous son coeur jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux. C'est ainsi depuis des millénaires c'est ainsi qu'il a grandi en voyant ses grands parents s'aimer, ses parents, ses oncles et tantes et ces couples à la télévision dans les films. Reste la question de sa place à lui dans un tel univers. Il sait bien que certaines personnes rencontrent leur âmes soeurs tard dans leur vie quand ils ont une soixantaine d'années, qu'ils ont déjà des enfonts et connu l'amour, mais pour ces gens-là c'est différent car ils avaient la promesse d'une âme soeur, d'une fin heureuse. Lui l'a déjà perdue. Il est heureux pour son ami, il va avoir la chance de partager un amour destiné à exister avec son âme soeur. Il ets jaloux certes mais il doit se faire une raison il a perdu cette chance il y a de ça des années et maintenant il peut juste connaitre l'amour, le jour où il sera prêt mais ça ne sera pas aussi beau qu'avec une personne destinée à l'aimer. Il n'y aura pas cette étincelle, ce plus qui fait que la relation va durer à coup sûr. 

C'était un samedi après-midi, Yoongi travaillai sur un devoir d'analyse et de critique d'article dans son salon, lorsque Nam entra dans l'appartement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi habillé ? Tu va encore voire ton chéri."  
\- Non je venais voire si tu allais bien, j'ai même apporté du café. Mais je comprends ton sarcasme, il est vrai que je passe pas mal de temps avec mon âme soeur.  
\- Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance, souviens toi, mes cheveux le disent.  
\- C'est toi qui te limites, pas tes cheveux." répond-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie fatigué d'avoir toujours le même débat.  
\- C'est pas ce que les gens pensent ." répond l'accusé sèchement.  
\- Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça, il y a des gens qui passent outre une simple couleur de cheveux, tu le sais, tu refuses juste de le voir." lui explique Namjoon même s'il sait que cela ne changera rien ils ont déjà eu ce genre de conversation.  
\- C'est faux." est la seule réponse qu'il obtient de son ami, qui commence à être court d'arguments.  
\- J'ai toujours vu au-delà de ta couleur de cheveux, la moitié de la population en a strictement rien à faire, y a que toi qui est obsédé par ça. Peut être que tu étais gosse on te regardais de travers parce qu'à cet âge c'est rare mais tu as grandi." Nam est agacé, Yoongi, qui est habituellement ouvert d'esprit est si têtu quand ils abordent ce sujet précis.

\- Je l'aime toujours." Confi-t-il à voix basse.  
\- Donc maintenant on va commencer à se mentir. Allez Yoongi je sais que tu l'aime pas, t'aimes l'image que tu as créé de lui. C'est la facilité que tu aimes, puisqu'il n'est pas là il ne pourra jamais te décevoir.   
\- De quel droit tu te permets de dire ça tu ne sais rien de notre histoire." la colère habite son visage et sa gorge est irrité après avoir crié ces derniers mots.  
\- Bordel Yoongi tu l'as connu un mois au plus.

Son interlocuteur est choqué où à-t-il eu ces informations. Il est sûr de ne pas lui en avoir parler il garde tout pour lui, c'est alors qu'il réalise.

\- Oui j'ai demandé à tes parents, parce que tu m'en parles jamais. Ca fait des années passes à autre chose.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Tu ne veux pas.  
\- Et si je passe à autre choses il se passe quoi ? Je vais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ? Et si ca fonctionne pas j'aurais le coeur brisé encore ? Je suis même pas sûr d'être capable d'aimer à nouveau.   
\- Quand tu passeras à autre chose tu vivras. Passer à autre chose ne veut pas dire aimer à nouveau mais s'autoriser à donner et recevoir de l'amour, à trouver quelqu'un de beau, à avoir un béguin innocent. J'ai remarqué que tu ne prends jamais part à nos conversations lorsqu'on aborde le sujet et j'aimerais que tu y participe que t'autorise à avoir un type de personne et que tu partages un peu plus avec nous.   
\- J'ai eu un béguin, je l'ai toujours en fait mais je sais pas vraiment si c'en est un parce que je sais pas si c'est de l'affection ou de l'amour.  
\- C'et qui ?  
\- Quelqu'un de proche. 

Nam souri, content d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de son ami, content qu'il partage enfin avec lui ses béguins, content qu'il s'ouvre à l'amour.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?  
\- Parce que le dire rend la chose plus réelle et elle me fait encore plus peur.  
\- Donc tu vas pas le dire à cette personne ?  
\- Je pense qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour ça je viens juste d'accepter le fait que j'en pince pour quelqu'un." plaisante Yoongi.

Il se sent plus léger depuis qu'il a partagé son secret. Il est prêt à apprendre à aimer. Et il sait que Nam va l'aider tout le long de son chemin. 

\- Puisqu'on est dans les confessions moi aussi il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Moi et mon âme soeur avons décidé de ne pas nous mettre en couple. " Annonce le plus jeune des deux. Il voit la surprise peindre le visage de son ami. "C'est une décision mutuelle."   
\- C'est toi." s'empresse de dire Yoongi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Le béguin, c'est toi. Peut être que c'est parce que tu as toujours été là ou juste parce que tu es beau et que tu chantes sous la douche alors que tu ne sais pas chanter. Ou peut-être que c'est ta façon de rassembler les gens et de les faire briller ensemble sans pour autant mettre de l'ombre sur une seule de ces personnes. Tu es gentil, tu prends soin des gens, tu ronfles et a besoin d'aider pour te couper les ongles, tu es là maintenant et tu ne juges jamais, ni maintenant ni dans le passéje me suis senti jugé par toi. Si j'ai une autre chance à l'amour je veux qu'elle soit avec toi et personne d'autre. Je veux apprendre avec toi faire des erreurs avec toi car je sais que tu seras sincère et n'auras pas peur de me balancer la vérité au visage, et inversement, alors je te le demande : Veux-tu essayer ?" Déclare Yoongi.  
\- Oui." répond simplement Nam avec le plus grand sourire qu'il a eu depuis longtemps. "J'en serais Honoré." puis après une pause, "j'espérais secrètement que le béguin c'était moi autrement j'aurais été jaloux. Je te chosis parce que je ressens cette étincelle avec toi et pas avec mon âme soeur, et n'est ce pas une belle preuve d'amour que de renoncer aux plans de l'univers, ensemble, pour être avec l'être aimé ?"

FIN.


	4. The day we parted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque Jungkook rencontre Taehyung dans une bibliothèque.

“Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne répond pas à mes appels ? Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, j’ai même pas l’impression qu’on sorte toujours ensemble. »

Ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans et ont connu des hauts et des bas, mais ont toujours su faire face à l’adversité. C’est une histoire d’amour classique qui débute au lycée.

Il se sont rencontrés à la bibliothèque puisqu’ils avaient tous les deux une heure de libre avant de devoir retourner en classe. L’un étudiait avec son groupe d’ami tandis que l’autre lisait un livre en écoutant de la musique. C’est ici qu’ils se sont vus pour la première fois. C'est exactement au même endroit qu'ils se sont parlé pour la première fois une semaine après s'être remarqués au milieu des autres lycéens. Ils voulaient tous deux emprunter le même livre, Les Fleur du Mal de Baudelaire, le plus âgé des deux expliqua que c’était pour un projet de groupe, le plus jeune pour sa culture personnelle. C’est le premier qui eut le privilège d’avoir le livre puisque c’était dans un but pédagogique.  
La deuxième fois qu’ils parlèrent fut encore dans cette bibliothèque et cela ne surpris aucun des deux jeunes hommes, ils étaient venus en quête d’un endroit calme pour compléter leurs devoirs. Les plus âgé des deux s’est assis en face de l’autre puisque la place fut libre. Il se sont regardé, puis souri et sont retournés chacun à leur tâche. Après une heure de silence ils durent se dire se dire au revoir puisque la bibliothèque fermait. Alors que leurs chemins se séparaient, le plus âgé se souvint de quelque chose. Il marcha aux côtés du plus jeune et lui dit :  
\- J’ai rapporté le livre, Les Fleurs du Mal, je l’ai rendu un peu plus tôt aujourd’hui donc si tu souhaites l’emprunter, tu peux.  
Le plus jeune acquiesça et se mit de nouveau à marcher pour se rentrer chez lui.

Quelques jours plus tard ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau toujours dans la bibliothèque, comme si celle-ci était un univers parallèle, le seul où ils coexistent car les deux n’ont aucun souvenir de s’être vu l’un l’autre en dehors ou à proximité de ce lieu.  
\- Bonjour  
S’exclame le plus âgé alors qu’il tire la chaise en face de sa compagnie de bibliothèque. Il s’assoit et sort ses cahiers de son sac lorsqu’il entend quelque chose de surprenant.  
\- Salut, Taehyung.  
Lui répond le plus jeune un léger sourire aux lèvres. L’expression faciale de Tristan ne montrait rien d’autre que de la pure confusion. Comment est-ce que ce garçon connaît son nom ? Il est sûr de ne pas lui avoir dit, car si il l’avait fait il aurait demandé le sien en retour.  
\- Je l’ai trouvé dans le livre, tu as écrit ton nom dedans pour pouvoir l’emprunter.  
\- Oh, oui logique. Je peux te demander ton nom ?  
\- Je m’appelle Jungkook.  
\- Ravi de te rencontrer Jungkook.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
Et leur conversation s’arrête là, les deux jeunes hommes voulant la continuer mais ne sachant que dire. Ils continuèrent leurs devoirs dans la bibliothèque puis se dirent au revoir et allèrent dans différentes directions une fois leur travail fini. Mais cette fois ils connaissent le nom de l’autre. C’est alors que Tae réalisa qu’il avait parlé de façon si formelle à Jungkook. Il décide de mettre cela sur le coup du stress et de la beauté de Jungkook.

Tae sent le jeune homme en face de lui qui le regarde, cela le sort de sa réflexion.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as emprunté ce livre ? Est-ce que tu étudis la poésie française ou est-ce que tu es juste intéressé par celle-ci ?  
\- Hein ?  
L’aîné est confus par la soudaine question qui vint rompre leur apaisant et désormais familier silence. Leurs sessions de fin d’après-midi à la bibliothèque étaient habituellement interrompues lorsque l’un demandai à l’autre de garder ses affaires pour qu’il puisse se rendre aux toilettes et d’un simple merci à son retour. C’est pour cela que la question était surprenante. Voyant la confusion sur le visage de Taehyung, Jungkook senti le besoin d’élaborer la question.  
\- Les Fleurs du Mal, pourquoi l’as-tu emprunté, tu as dit que tu en avais besoin pour un de tes cours. Du coup je me suis posé des questions, j’aimerais en savoir plus.  
\- Oh, c’était pour une dissertation pour ma classe de littérature. Je devais prouver, à mon professeur, que la poésie peut devenir des paroles de chansons tout comme des paroles peuvent devenir de la poésie.  
\- Donc t’es pas en spécialité Littérature ?  
\- Non j’étudie la musique mais je dois quand même suivre les cours principaux.  
\- T’as choisi quel poème pour ton devoir ?  
\- J’ai choisi un autre auteur français, Victor Hugo, et son poème Demain dès l’Aube, la façon dont ses œuvres ont continué de vivre après sa mort et le fait qu’elles ont été adaptées à d’autres formes d’art.  
\- Oui il y a tellement de films adaptés du livre Les Misérables. Il y aussi la comédie musicale adaptée du livre Notre-Dame de Paris, même Disney a adapté l’histoire pour créer son fameux film d’animation Le Bossu de Notre Dame.  
\- Exactement, son art a survécu deux centenaires et le fait que l’on adapte son travail d’autres formes d’arts m’a beaucoup aidé pour ma dissertation.  
Partager des bribes de conversation, apprendre à se connaitre à travers les choses qu’ils observent chez l’autre leur donne un sentiment de satisfaction après chaque session à la bibliothèque. Ils firent un effort pour entretenir la conversation et ainsi mieux se connaitre. Mais cette conversation ne satisfait pas le plus jeune. Taehyung ne lui a pas posé de question sur lui. Est-il le seul à être intéressé par la vie de l’autre ?   
Ça ne peut pas être le cas. Est-ce qu’il a imaginé l’intérêt de l’autre espérant la naissance d’une amitié ? Analysant un peu trop leurs conversation, pensant que le sentiment est mutuel.  
\- Hey Taehyung, je ne savais pas que tu étais à la bibliothèque. Je peux m’asseoir là ? Y a trop de monde aujourd’hui. » s’exclame un étudiant alors qu’il tire la chaise à coté de Taehyung et sans attendre sa réponse s’assoit.  
Les deux hommes déjà assis relèvent leur tête pour voir un des amis de Tristan.  
\- Ça doit être à cause des examens qui arrivent. » continu-t-il.  
Jungkook prend cette occasion pour s’éclipser de la bibliothèque. De toute façon avec ce monde il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer, il prend donc ses affaires et quitte la pièce non sans dire au revoir à camarade d’études.

\- Je vais y aller, j’ai assez bossé pour aujourd’hui. Ma tête va exploser si je travaille une minute de plus. » Ironise Jungkook avec un léger rire.  
Taehyung le regarde, lui sourit, puis le regarde quitter la bibliothèque. Il s’appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise, soupire et se blâme mentalement de sa timidité et de ne pas avoir entretenu la conversation. Leur première grande conversation était uniquement centrée sur lui et ses études. Il veut en savoir plus sur Jungkook mais ne sait pas comment démarrer la conversation et il a peur d’avoir l’air intrusif à questionner la vie privée de son camarade. Leur conversation coulait avec une telle fluidité, et il a manqué l’opportunité d’en savoir plus sur le garçon qu’il rencontre chaque semaine, plusieurs fois par semaine, dans la bibliothèque. Celui qu’il cherche du regard dès qu’il entre les lieux, celui pour qui il garde une place à sa table, celui avec qui il partage un regard compatissant quand il souffle de frustration pour un exercice trop dur.  
Jungkook arrive chez lui et se dirige directement vers sa chambre. Il sort ses devoirs et les finit puisqu’il ne pouvait pas le faire en face de Taehyung. Les deux hommes bien que séparés physiquement se retrouvent à penser l’un à l’autre et souhaitent que la conversation, surtout la fin de celle-ci, fut différente.

\- Est-ce que tu as des amis ?  
La question sort de la bouche de Tristan sans que celui-ci n’y pense plus que ça. Il s’est posé la question ces derniers jours y a pensé à cet instant et l’a juste dit. Jungkook lève les yeux de son travail et regarde l’autre garçon, bouche bée, et lui répond avec un léger bégaiement dû à la surprise.  
\- Je … J’en ai, j’ai des amis.  
La question est offensante pour le plus jeune. Elle le blesse, et la façon dont Taehyung l’a dite, comme s’il le jugeait. Il veut se cacher, a l’impression d’être le centre de l’attention du plus âgé et pas pour les raisons souhaitées. Ces moments partagés dans la bibliothèque avec Taehyung après les cours au moins une fois par semaine, l’apaisaient après une stressante journée de cours. Mais à cet instant il veut être ailleurs, n’importe où sauf ici, et c’est la première fois qu’en compagnie de Taehyung il ressent ce sentiment, la honte.  
\- Je demande parce que je te vois tout le temps seul. » Enchaine le plus vieux tout en continuant ses devoirs.  
\- Eh bien, j’en ai. Merci de t’en inquiéter. » Rétorque Jungkook.  
Tristan acquiesce et la tablée est de nouveau plongée dans un silence, qui est lourd pour James compte tenu de son malaise. Il se sent rougir d’embarras et l’envie de partir l’envahi. Alors c’est ce qu’il fait, après un court instant, juste assez pour ne pas avoir l'air de fuir, il range ses affaires, fait ses au revoir à Taehyung et s’en va.

Le jour suivant il évite la bibliothèque et préfère trouver une classe vide dans laquelle il peut étudier. Il est encore mal à l’aise à cause des événements de la veille. Il fait ses devoirs avec ses écouteurs, seul. Taehyung lui manque mais il est mieux seul en cet instant, il peut murmurer les paroles des chansons sans s’inquiéter de déranger quelqu’un. Il ne compte pas ignorer l’ainé pour toujours, mais il a besoin d’être seul pendant quelques temps, juste assez que son embarras s’estompe. Ces petits rendez-vous avec Taehyung le rendent heureux mais il ne veut pas que son bonheur dépende de l’autre, l’amitié est encore naissante et donc fragile, si celle-ci se brise il veut limiter les dégâts.  
C’est ainsi que quelques jours après avoir laissé son camarade seul dans la bibliothèque, il retourne le voir pour étudier ensemble car même s’ils ne parlent pas beaucoup pendant leurs rencontres et qu’il a du mal à l’admettre, Taehyung manque à Jungkook.

Une fois leur routine de nouveau en place les deux hommes retrouvent rapidement cette entente cordiale et timide remplie d’affection retenu de peur du rejet. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils se rencontrent par surprise. Jungkook est au centre commercial, il a désespérément besoin de nouveau vêtements. Ces derniers mois il a grandi de quelques centimètres et ne rentre pas dans ses pantalons. C’est pour ça qu'il est là en train de jauger les vêtements présentés en rayon. Alors qu’il réfléchit au fait que ces trois pantalons seront suffisants car il va continuer de grandir les prochains mois, il entend quelqu’un l’appeler. « Kook ? » Il se retourne pour voir d’où, et surtout de qui vient la voix et ses yeux se posent sur Taehyung avec un grand sourire. « Salut. » Lui répond le plus jeune avec un sourire timide. C’est la première fois qu’ils se voient en dehors de l’école et il ne sait pas comment réagir, sa timidité reprend donc le dessus. Son ami se retourne vers la personne derrière lui : « Maman, c’est Jungkook un ami à moi. » Et le jeune homme est sans voix. Est-ce que Taehyung vient juste de dire qu’ils sont amis ? Le mot est surprenant pour lui. Il n’est pas déçu ni triste, il est juste surpris et heureux. En quelque sorte il savait que de se rencontrer toutes les semaines pour étudier dépasse le stade d’étranger et même de connaissance, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé être un ami pour l’autre. Il est ami avec Taehyung, c’est officiel, et cela le rend heureux. Il sent soudainement leurs regards sur lui, a-t-il pris tant de temps que ça pour répondre ? « Ravi de vous rencontrer madame. » Et étant le garçon sociable et bien élevé qu’il est, Tae l’invite à passer le reste de son après-midi avec lui et sa mère. Jungkook accepte pensant que la compagnie vaut mieux que la solitude. Taehyung l’aide à choisir ses nouveaux pantalons puis ils décident d’aller manger ensemble tous les trois. C’était une bonne surprise pour Jungkook que de rencontrer Taehyung ici, il a eu l’occasion de passer une bonne après-midi passé en compagnie d’un ami précieux. Il se séparent lorsque James monte dans le bus alors que Tristan lui repart vers le parking avec sa mère. Les deux jeunes hommes s’endorment ce soir-là content d’avoir passé la journée avec un ami chère.

\- Hey Jungkook, je te présente mon meilleur ami Jimin. Il peut s’assoir avec nous ?  
Demande Taehyung avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.  
\- Oui bien sûr. » Répond le plus timide.  
\- Je suis Jimin, ravis de enfin te rencontrer, vu que Tae passe toutes ses soirées à la librairie je me demandais qui lui tenait compagnie. » se présente le nouveau avec un grand sourire.  
\- Enchanté aussi. Je t’en prie assieds-toi, avant que quelqu’un nous pique la chaise. »  
Et ce jour-là Jungkook rencontra le meilleur ami de Taehyung et ses deux autres amis du lycée Hoseok et Namjoon. Avoir un groupe d’amis n’est pas nouveau pour Jungkook mais ses amis ayant déjà fini le lycée il s’était habitué à rester seul comptant les jours le séparant des retrouvailles avec ses deux compères. Les amis de Taehyung son gentils et accueillant, ils veillent sur le plus jeune comme sur leur frère, l’invite rapidement à leur après-midi jeux vidéo ou bien sports, allant du football au basketball sans oublier le parcours du combattant qu’ils créent dans le jardin de Jimin. Et après seulement quelques semaines c’est comme si Jungkook avait toujours été là.

Puis s’installa le malaise. Ne vous méprenez pas ce n’étais pas un grand malaise puisqu’il n’entachait pas l’entente du groupe, deux membres seulement le ressentaient. Cela a commencé lorsque Jimin a proposé de payer la glace de Jungkook un samedi après-midi, insistant sur le fait que Kook était tellement mignon que l’on veut lui donner absolument tout pour le rendre heureux. Le rouge monta aux joues de Jungkook et il essaya de le cacher en fixant le sol.  
Il grandit lorsque Jimin faute de trouver une place dans le bus s’asseyait sur les cuisses de Taehyung expliquant que celle-ci sont assez musclés pour soutenir son poids. Cette réplique faisant rire le groupe d'amis.  
Et il atteignit son paroxysme lorsque Jimin qui est très tactile profita de chaque occasion pour faire un câlin à Taehyung ou bien était-ce lorsque Jimin touchait les bras de Jungkook, dès qu’il le pouvait, parce qu’il veut, d'après ses propres mots, sentir ses muscles. C’est un malaise dont on ne parle pas et qui rend les discussions courtes et sèches entre Jungkook et son ami Taehyung, jusqu’à ce que l’un des deux se décide à en parler lors de leur rendez-vous, désormais quotidien, dans la bibliothèque de l’école.  
\- Jimin et toi, vous êtes très proches. » Commence timidement le plus jeune.  
\- On est meilleur ami. » Répond simplement son ami sans lever la tête de son travail.  
\- Je ne fais pas autant de câlin à mes amis et pourtant je les adore. » Renchéri le plus jeune sur la défensive, ce qui provoqua un léger rire agacé de la part de son interlocuteur.  
\- Il est très tactile tu devrais le savoir puisqu’il ne peut pas s’empêcher de tâter tes muscles dès que tu mets un T-shirt sans manches. » Répond Taehyung en levant finalement ses yeux de ses devoirs avec un léger haussement de sourcil comme s’il défiait le plus jeune de nier cette information.  
\- Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? Parce que si c’est le cas je vais lui demander d’arrêter ; » S’exclame Jungkook avec empressement et il n’en fallait pas plus pour que finalement Taehyung relève complètement la tête.  
\- Tu ferais ça ?  
\- Oui ! Désolé je ne savais pas que ça te mettait mal à l’aise. Je vais lui demander d’arrêter.  
\- Non c’est pas grave t’en fais pas il est comme ça avec tous ses amis ; c’est la preuve que tu fais partie du groupe.  
\- D’accord. » répond timidement Jungkook.

Quelques jours plus tard, le groupe d’amis se retrouve chez Jimin. Ils sont dans le salon et font tous face à l’écran où Jungkook et Hoseok s’affronte dans une partie de Mario Kart. Hoseok, Jungkook et Taehyung se partagent le canapé pendant que Jimin prend ses aises sur le fauteuil. Le plus jeune d’entre eux vient de gagner pour la énième fois face à Hoseok à Mario Kart.  
\- Kook les têtes que tu fais quand tu joues sont trop drôles » s’exclame Jimin, « c’est trop mignon. » Finit-il dans des éclats de rire.  
L’interpellé sourit, flatté puis se souvient sa conversation avec Taehyung dans la bibliothèque, le malaise, son regard se dirige naturellement vers Tae qui le regarde aussi et lui sourit. Il lui indique d’un signe de tête la cuisine puis se lève et se dirige vers la pièce annonçant qu’il va chercher des boissons. Jungkook l’y accompagne pour l’aider à tout porter.  
\- Je suis d’accord avec Jimin. » lui confie son ami dès qu’il entre dans la pièce, où les autres ne peuvent les entendre, « Tu es très mignon quand tu joues et j’adore la moue que tu fais lorsque tu perds. On a presque envie que tu perdes juste pour ça. » continue-t-il en fermant la porte du frigo.  
Après avoir posé les canettes sur la table, il relève la tête les joues légèrement rouges, mais ce n’est rien comparé à celles du garçon complimenté qui sont tellement écarlate qu’on peut le voir même s’il a la tête baissée, son regard fixé sur le sol. Enfin lentement il relève la tête, son sourire étincelant est la première chose que Taehyung remarque. Et il lui sourit en retour avec la même intensité, pris d’un courage soudain, il lui demande :  
\- Y a ce film qui repasse au cinéma vendredi ça te dirais de venir le voir avec moi ?  
\- Quel film ?  
\- Le Cinquième Elément de Besson avec Bruce Willis.  
\- Ok. J’irais avec toi. »

C’est la panique. Taehyung va arriver d’ici quelques minutes et Jungkook, depuis une demi-heure environ, se demande s’il est judicieux de prendre une veste avec lui. Si il en prend une celle-ci va l’encombrer une fois à l’intérieur du cinéma, mais d’un autre côté vu qu’ils s’y rendent à vélo il risque d’avoir froid à cause du vent.  
C’est le bruit de la sonnette qui va clore son débat intérieur, il prend une veste et se précipite vers la porte. Il est magnifique, est la seule chose à laquelle il pense une fois la porte ouverte, mais aussi lors du trajet à vélo et une fois assis dans le cinéma. Et cette pensé lui a déjà traversé l’esprit dans le passé, lors de leurs rencontres à la bibliothèque ou bien les après-midis chez Jimin, mais à cet instant et au cours de la soirée c’est la seule chose à laquelle il pense. Sur le chemin du retour, alors que les deux hommes marchent côte à côte, il réfléchit à tous les petits gestes dissipés au cours de la soirée. A sa main qui reposait sur son bras un peu trop longtemps (pour que ce ne soit voulu), leurs mains s’effleurant, trop de fois pour que cela soit une coïncidence, alors qu’ils attendaient le début de la séance. Il y réfléchit et comme souvent il réfléchit trop. A trop analyser la soirée il en oubli qu’elle n’est pas finie et que Taehyung est en train de le raccompagner chez lui, vélo maintenu en équilibre avec sa main gauche. Il est loin dans ses pensées et ne réalise pas qu’on appelle son prénom, jusqu’à ce que Taehyung lui touche le bras le sortant de sa longue réflexion.  
\- J’étais en train de te demander ce que tu as pensé de la scène de l’opéra. » Lui murmure Tae après s’être assuré que Jungkook était sorti de sa rêverie.  
\- J’ai beaucoup aimé la voix de la chanteuse. Et la petite danse aussi était sympa. Tu savais que pour faire les notes les plus graves c’est la personne en charge de la Bande Originale du film qui a dû les faire ? » Répond Jungkook l’excitation de partager ses connaissances avec son ami l’animant soudainement. « En fait la cantatrice bien que pouvant atteindre les notes les plus hautes avait des difficultés pour les graves, Éric Serra, celui qui a fait la B.O les a donc faites lui-même. Et les costumes, dessiné par Jean Paul Gauthier, j’adore cette explosion de couleur et d’audace dans chaque tenu. » Puis nerveusement. « Désolé je n’ai pas parlé les trois quarts du chemin et là je ne m’arrête plus. » Explique-t-il en finissant par un rire nerveux et enfin calmement il partage ses pensées. « J’ai passé une bonne soirée, Merci de m’avoir invité. On se voit lundi après les cours à la bibliothèque. Au revoir. »

Puis il se précipite à l’intérieur de peur de se ridiculiser plus. C’est alors qu’il entend quelqu’un frapper à la porte d’entrer. N’aurait-il pas été à quelques pas de celle-ci il ne l’aurait pas entendu. Il ouvre la porte et fait face à Taehyung. « J’ai oublié de te dire que j’ai aussi passé une bonne soirée et que si tu m’en donnes la permission, j’aimerais t’embrasser maintenant » Lui dit-il avec un immense sourire ses doigt jouant entre eux de nervosité.  
Cette phrase met fin aux doutes, aux analyses trop poussées et aux restrictions qu’il s’est imposé toute la soirée. Qu’ils se sont imposés chacun de leur côté sans se consulter. Elle met fin à des mois assis en face l’un de l’autre à se demander, maintenant ils savent.

Jungkook a passé les deux derniers moi à attendre. Un appel, un message, un signe de Taehyung. Les coups de fils sont sans réponses et, bien que lus, les messages que Jungkook envoi subissent le même sort. Avant ces deux mois d’attente, les deux hommes avaient des disputes et des réconciliations comme dans tous les couple, seulement Taehyung avait suggéré de la distance pour que chacun puisse mettre ses pensées au clair. Ils ressentiraient le manque de l’autre et les retrouvailles seraient la confirmation qu’ils ont une place importante dans la vie de l’autre. Seulement après deux mois de silence radio Jungkook est prêt à retourner auprès de Taehyung, d’où les messages et les appels.  
\- Pour l’amour de Dieu et de tous les saints arrêtes de fixer ton téléphone. Il ne va pas prendre feu par magie ne t’en fais pas. » Plaisante Hoseok.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne m’appelle pas ? Il ne répond même pas à mes messages alors que je sais pertinemment qu’il les voit. » Se lamente Jungkook alors qu’il s’allonge sur le canapé dans l’appartement d’Hoseok.  
\- Ok. J’en ai marre d’entendre toujours la même chose t’as besoin de te changer les idées et j’ai le plan parfait pour ça. J’ai un ami qui organise une soirée chez lui, et vu que je ne veux pas y aller seul tu vas venir avec moi. »

La soirée est organisée dans un immeuble occupé exclusivement par des étudiants. L’appartement est au deuxième étage de l’immeuble et depuis la rue les deux jeunes hommes peuvent entendre les basses de la musique et les étudiants criant les paroles d’une chanson pop. L’appartement étant construit pour accueillir deux personnes, l’espace pour se déplacer est donc limité, surtout lorsqu’il est occupé par une trentaine d’étudiant. Il y a une partie de palmier qui se déroule sur la droite de la porte d’entrée et une bonne dizaine de personnes y participe. Le reste des convives sont soit dans la cuisine pour se servir de quoi boire, en train de danser au milieu du salon ou bien, entassés sur le balcon et devant les baies vitrées ouvertes, plongés dans une conversation à propos de l’importance des symboles dans les décors en littérature classique, prenant en exemple Victor Hugo.  
Hoseok et Jungkook décident de se diriger vers la cuisine pour poser la bouteille qu’ils ont apporté, par courtoisie, et pour se servir à boire. Jungkook se sert un simple whisky Coca, avec des glaçons, tandis que Hoseok opte pour un mélange de Tequila et de jus de fruit qu’il prétend être un Tequila Sunrise. Ils décident de rester dans la cuisine et d’engager une conversation sur l’invasion de la culture américaine dans le monde entier, avec des amis de la fac les nouveaux arrivant se joignant à leur conversation avec animosité. En plein milieu d’un discours sur l’influence que le « snacking » a eu sur les bonnes habitudes alimentaires françaises, il observe Hoseok qui se redresse face à lui et regarde attentivement la porte d’entrée. Par curiosité il se retourne et voit Taehyung accompagné de Jimin dans l’entrée en train de saluer les convives. Jungkook s’éclipse dans la salle de bain il a besoin de quelques minutes seul, à paniquer, pour pouvoir mieux reconstruire sa façade face aux convives.

Lorsqu’il retourne dans le salon, Taehyung est dans la cuisine en train de se servir à boire, il lui fait dos. Les organisateurs du palmier ayant fini la première partie, ils cherchent des joueurs pour en commencer une nouvelle, Jungkook décide de s’y joindre. Les règles de ce jeu d’alcool et de cartes sont simples. Un verre est disposé au milieu de la table autour se forme un cercle de cartes. Pour chaque carte il y a une règle différente. Si on casse le cercle autour du verre on boit son verre cul sec. Pour l’as on commence un jeu de « dans ma valise j’ai » le premier à se tromper met fin au jeu et doit boire une gorgée. Le deux signifie que la personne ayant tiré la carte choisi une personne qui boit, contrairement au trois où c’est la personne qui tire la carte qui doit boire. Si la carte 4 est tirée ils doivent toucher le sol avec la main le dernier à le faire boit. A la carte cinq tous les garçons boivent, pour la six c’est les filles qui boivent. Au chiffre sept les joueurs doivent lever les bras en criant « heaven » le dernier à le faire boit, au chiffre huit le joueur choisi un compagnon qui devra boire chaque fois qu’il boit, l’inverse n’est pas valable. Si la carte neuf est tirée le joueur doit dire une phrase et les participants doivent deviner si elle est vrai ou fausse, ceux qui se trompent boivent. Lorsque le dix arrive dans le jeu celui ayant tiré la carte choisi une catégorie et chaque joueur doit donner un mot ou un nom appartenant à la catégorie celui qui répète ou qui se trompe doit boire. Le valet permet à celui qui a tiré la carte de créer une nouvelle règle, cette règle s’annule lorsqu’une nouvelle est créée. Pour la dame les joueurs n’ont pas le droit de croiser le regard de celui qui l’a tiré sous peine de boire. Et enfin le roi à chaque fois qu’un roi est tiré le joueur verse une partie de son verre dans le verre du milieu, celui qui tire le dernier roi doit boire le mélange.  
C’est alors que Taehyung, accompagné de Jimin et Hoseok, se décide à joindre la partie. Le groupe d’étudiant, un peu plus important que pour le jeu précédent, se réuni autour de la table du salon et installe le jeu. La partie commence doucement, une étudiante en Langues Etrangères Appliquées a instauré, grâce au valet, la règle imposant à la personne qui cite le nom d’un autre joueur de devoir boire. Mis à part cela les joueurs ont tiré un trois, un huit et un cinq qui a entrainé les lamentations des joueurs masculins. C’est au tour de Taehyung de choisir une carte il tombe sur une reine de cœur. Après quelques autres participants Jungkook tire un roi. Le premier de la partie, content de ne pas avoir à boire il soulève son verre lorsqu’il entend : « Attends Kook ne fait pas ça. » il se tourne vers la voix et croise le regard de la reine de cœur. La foule autour de lui commence à crier et lui ordonner de boire sa gorgée, il exécute et verse son verre dans celui du milieu. Il donne son verre vide à Henri pour le reremplir et se lamente silencieusement. Il est tombé dans le piège si facilement. Un seul mot et il était aux aguets, prêt à lui pardonner. C’était si mesquin de la part de Taehyung et si débile pour Jungkook d’y avoir succombé. Il se sent idiot et suit la partie en silence, ne parlant que lorsque nécessaire. Hoseok lui offre un sourire qui se veut réconfortant mais ne fait que remplir Jungkook de colère, il est si transparent que ses expressions faciales sont le reflet de ses pensées. La partie se termine lorsqu’un garçon de sa classe de littérature tire le dernier roi. A la fin du jeu Jungkook est juste pompette et n’a plus du tout le cœur à la fête. Il sourit lorsqu’Hoseok l’invite à danser et s’avance au milieu du salon sans grande conviction. Après avoir dansé un nombre respectable de chanson pour satisfaire son ami, c'est-à-dire à peu près trois, il se dirige vers la cuisine et décide de se servir à boire puis de rester dans un coin depuis lequel il a une vue d’ensemble de l’appartement. Il en profite pour admirer son amoureux. Il a l’air en forme, heureux et cela attriste Jungkook. Il espérait que cette pause l’a autant affectée que lui au niveau du moral, que lui aussi avait ressenti l’absence de l’autre, ce manque. Peut-être que Taehyung cache sa tristesse comme il a caché sa frustration et son besoin de souffler pendant les semaines qui ont précédées la séparation.  
C’est alors que les doutes, les questions, les lamentations, les « et si … ? » deviennent trop et étouffent le jeune homme. Il a envie de savoir, il a besoin de savoir. Il se dirige vers celui qui fait toujours autant battre son cœur et l’interpelle en lui tapant timidement sur l’épaule, son boost de courage a eu le temps de se dissiper de la cuisine au salon. Il essaie de se faire entendre par-dessus la musique et demande à parler avec Tae qui lui dit que ce n’est pas le moment. Il le sait bien que c’est pas le moment mais il sait aussi qu’après cette soirée Taehyung va de nouveau ignorer ses messages et ses appels. Ce soir est sa seule chance d’avoir des réponses aux questions qui le plongent dans les parties sombres de son esprit, celles où il n’est pas assez et ne le sera jamais, où il est trop maigre, trop gentil, pas assez confiant, trop timide, inintéressant, et impossible à aimer. Il insiste il a besoin de cela, il sait que le plus longtemps il reste près de Taehyung le plus il attire l’attention sur eux et ça le met mal à l’aise mais il a besoin de savoir il ne peut plus vivre avec le doute. Tarhyung voit à la façon dont Jungkook joue nerveusement avec ses doigts qu’il ne lui demande pas de discuter par plaisir et cède donc. Il lui dit de le suivre dehors. Ils descendent les escaliers en silence. Ils arrivent dans la rue.

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger pendant cette soirée mais j’ai besoin de savoir et ça fait tellement longtemps que je t’ai pas vu, ça me fait du bien de te voir, de voir que tu vas bien. Du coup tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à notre relation ? » Déclare Jungkook d’une seule traite.  
\- J’avais oublié à quel point tu es idiot. » répond Taehyung.  
\- Pardon ? Tu viens de dire quoi ? » Enchaine Jungkook en haussant le ton. Après deux mois de rien, deux mois frustrants pour lui il a le droit à une insulte.  
\- Oh, pour l’amour de Dieu, t’es débile naturellement ou tu prends des cours du soir ? J’ai arrêté de répondre à tes messages il y a des mois de cela et je réponds à aucun de tes appels. » Crie-t-il et il est sûre que si quelqu’un était au balcon en cet instant il l’aurait entendu très clairement même avec la musique.  
Les deux hommes crient et s’insultent dans le silence de la nuit. A les regarder on croirait qu’ils ont couru un marathon, tous les deux cherchant leur respiration, il n’entendant que les battements de leurs cœurs et c’est pour ça que Taehyung doit crier pour prononcer ces mots.  
\- C’est fini, va falloir que tu t’y fasses.  
\- Mais on a pas eu de fin. Tu es juste partie en disant que tu avais besoin de penser et je t’ai donné ça, mais tu ne revenais pas et je me suis inquiété. » lui confie Jungkook avec colère  
Dans cette phrase résident le besoin et l’espoir. Le besoin d’entendre que c’est fini pour pouvoir passez à autre chose mais en même temps l’espoir que l’adversaire se retire et le rejoigne. La prochaine phrase va conforter l’une de ces deux options.  
\- Là tu l’as c’est fini, over. Bye.  
Ils sont tous les deux épuisé de cette dispute. Le silence les entoure les doux bruits de la fête leur parait si lointain. Et c’est alors que Taehyung entend les sanglots de Jungkook. Il le regarde lorsque celui-ci lui dit.  
\- Je voulais juste que ça fonctionne.  
\- Et ça a fonctionné ne t’en fais pas on a juste grandi et au fil du temps mon amour n’était plus le même.  
\- Je pensais que tu voulais juste de la distance histoire de réfléchir. Mais j’étais persuadé que tu reviendrais » lui avoue-t-il défaitiste  
\- Je le sais bien je voulais revenir mais la distance ça m’a plu, je veux plus que ça, plus que nous deux. » Lui répond Taehyung.  
\- Alors ça se fini comme ça » ironise-t-il avec tristesse « au milieu de la rue en plein milieu d’une soirée étudiante chaotique alors que ça avait commencé dans le calme de la bibliothèque  
\- Oui, si ça peut te consoler je t’ai aimé vraiment, mais ça ne fonctionne plus, désolé.  
\- Ok, je te souhaite une bonne vie. » Lui souhaite le jeune homme avant de rentrer chez lui.

Ce fut la fin de la première relation amoureuse de Jungkook. Une fois rentré chez lui il a pleuré beaucoup et dans les jours qui suivirent il continua de pleurer mais il s’est repris en main en gardant à l’esprit que c’est arrivé pour le mieux. Lui et Taehyung n’étaient pas fait l’un pour l’autre et il vaut mieux mettre fin à une relation qui ne fonctionne pas que de se bercer d’illusion et finir en pièce le jour où l’on réalise que tous les efforts du monde n’y feront rien. Parce que quelquefois aimer ne suffit pas il faut quelque chose, qu’il ne saurait nommer, certains disent que c’est l’amitié d’autre l’alchimie ou encore l’étincelle dont on entend si souvent parler et dont tout le monde rêve. Est-ce qu’il a appris au cours de cette relation ? Oui ! qu’est-ce qu’il a appris ? Il ne saurait le dire, trop de choses, peut-être pas assez. Il a désormais beaucoup plus d’outils, le mot arme lui fait penser à un combat et il ne veut pas associer l’amour à ces mots, pour mieux construire sa prochaine relation. Il parlera plus partagera ses doutes et encouragera l’autre à en faire autant. Leur laissera de l’espace s’ils en ont besoin et n’essaiera pas à tout prix de faire en sorte que ça fonctionne si il ne se sent pas bien, mais reconstruira si il en croit en eux. Car c’est ainsi qu’il aurait dû aimer. Sa prochaine relation ne fonctionnera peut-être pas, encore une fois, mais il sera mieux préparé aux bas de la relation. Il continuera d’aimer Taehyung mais son amour changera au fil du temps pour se transformer en amitié. Peut-être que leurs chemins se recroiseront et qu’il ne lui en voudra plus de ne pas avoir essayé, et qu’il ne s’en voudra plus de ne pas avoir fait fonctionner cette relation. Mais pour le moment il fait son deuil et il le fait seul en traversant les jours de manière automatique en attendant que ça passe. Ça finit toujours par passer il le sait, ça va aller.

FIN


	5. A mother kind of love

“Il est en prison.” Ce sont les mots que la mère de la jeune femme prononça lorsque celle-ci monta en voiture. Puis elle démarra le véhicule et s’éloigna de la gare  
\- Il a été arrêté pour trafic de drogue. » Continue la mère.  
\- On s’y attendait un petit peu, répond la fille, on sait tous qu’il n’a pas arrêté après son premier séjour en prison. Et sa copine ? elle est toujours en centre de désintoxication ?  
\- Non, elle est sortie il y a peu de temps même si à mon avis elle a besoin de rester là-bas. Elle n’a pas encore surmonté son addiction.  
\- Et l’enfant ?  
\- Il est chez sa mère, elle est passé le prendre une fois sortie du centre.  
\- Ok.  
Et la conversation se fini ainsi alors que la voiture approchait de la maison familiale.

Lors du repas les deux femmes ont commencé à parler du travail de la plus jeune. « Au sein de l’équipe marketing les idées que j’ai sont bien accueillies. Notre top model reçois beaucoup de « j’aime » sur les réseaux sociaux et les vidéos où elle parle de nos produits sont de plus en plus vues. Après chaque vidéo nos ventes augmentent sur le produit montré. » La mère écoute sa fille parler de son travail et souri, ça valait le coup de voire sa fille partir de la maison. « Ça va pas t’aider à trouver un mari. »  
\- Maman !  
\- Quoi ? C’est la vérité. Je parie que quand tu dis que tu travailles pour une entreprise qui fait des produits pour adultes les gens pensent que tu es bizarre.  
\- Eh bien c’est mon travail et j’aime ce que je fais, j’adore aller au boulot et j’en suis fière. Donc si un homme pense que c’est bizarre pourquoi est ce que je voudrais être avec cet homme ? »  
La mère acquiesce et continue de manger. Elle a toujours aimé ça à propos de sa fille, la façon dont elle est fière de tout ce qu’elle est, ce qu’elle fait, et à quel point elle parait forte et invincible. 

Le jour suivant sa mère et sa tante sont au téléphone. « Ta tante s’occupe de Chris depuis ce matin. Marie leur a confié l’enfant avant de se volatiliser, même sa famille ne sait pas où elle est et puisque c’est une adulte nous devons attendre 48h avant de signaler la disparition à la police. » explique-t-elle à sa fille après avoir raccroché. « Les services sociaux doivent lui rendre visite demain pour s’assurer que, malgré le cas du père, elle est apte à s’occuper de leur enfant seule. Ils ont aussi pour mission de l’aider à postuler pour avoir des aides de l’Etat en tant que mère célibataire. » Continue la mère.  
\- Mais elle a disparu et a confié l’enfant à sa belle-famille. » Affirme la jeune femme. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n’essaie pas de jouer le rôle de la parfaite mère. Elle a toute la journée pour ranger la maison et une chance de garder son enfant à ses côtés. »  
Elle finit par un soupir, cette situation est si compliquée et elle ne connait même pas l’histoire complète juste quelques informations que sa mère et les autres membres de sa famille ont partagé lors de repas familiaux. Elle n’est pas proche des principaux intéressés après tout. C’est vrai ça ils ne sont pas les cousins les plus proches dans la famille, alors pourquoi est-elle si inquiète ? Est-ce parce qu’il y a un enfant dans l’histoire ? Son instant maternel a-t-il finalement décidé de se manifester ? Elle décide de laisser passer après tout, les ragots dans la famille on adore. C’est juste une triste histoire pour Chris qui n’a rien demandé. C’est juste un enfant après tout.

Les jours passèrent et après une journée de travail elle reçoit un appel de sa mère. Elle lui explique l’évolution de la situation : l’enfant a été placé en foyer pour le moment, la mère a replongé et retourne en centre et les grands-parents se battent pour garder l’enfant à leurs côtés.  
\- Ton oncle et ta tante sont trop vieux pour s’occuper d’un autre enfant, et si Charlie n’a pas de gardien légal bientôt il devra rester en foyer et des familles pourront l’adopter.  
Il n’y a pas de décision hâtive. La jeune femme sait ce qu’elle veut, sa carrière évolue à un bon rythme, son patron adore son application au travail, et elle est propriétaire de son appartement. Ce n’est pas une décision hâtive elle le sait et sa mère au téléphone le sait aussi c’est pourquoi il n’y a aucune surprise lorsque sa fille s’exclame :  
\- Je vais le faire. Je vais l’adopter.  
Le problème dans la vie c’est que les changements arrivent sans prévenir, il n’y a pas de signe, ça arrive. Lorsqu’elle sort du tribunal la jeune mère reçoit un appel de son manager. « Félicitation, ton travail a enfin payé, le PDG a vu les projets que tu mets en place et veut te rencontrer en personne. » Fanfaronne son collègue ; « Il sera dans les bureaux français un peu plus tard cette semaine. Entre nous, la rumeur dit qu’il cherche un nouveau bras droit, alors félicitations. » Puis sans lui laisser le temps de parler il raccroche. L’enfant de deux ans à ses cotés tire sur sa manche pour attirer son attention, son enfant, son garçon, son fils. Elle le pose dans son siège auto, attache sa ceinture et avant de démarrer la voiture, elle regarde l’enfant dans le rétroviseur intérieur puis se tourne vers son fils et lui explique la situation. « Alors, Charlie, nous allons allez dans ta nouvelle maison. A partir de maintenant tu vas vivre ici avec moi, compris ? » Charlie acquiesce avec son pouce dans sa bouche. « On va s’arrêter chez ton papi et ta mamie d’abord pour récupérer tes jouets et tes affaires et après on va aller dans ta nouvelle maison. » L’enfant acquiesce de nouveau. La femme soupire se retourne dans son siège et démarre la voiture.

\- Bon, on a tout pris ? » La nouvelle mère vérifie une dernière fois que la chambre est bien vide et qu’ils n’ont rien oublié.  
\- Charlie on vas partir dit au revoir à papi et mamie.  
Le jeune garçon fait au revoir de la main depuis les bras de sa nouvelle maman et ils quittent la maison.  
\- Le trajet jusqu’à ta nouvelle maison va être un peu long tu peux t’endormir si tu veux et si tu as besoin qu’on s’arrête n’hésites pas à me le dire.  
Et ainsi commence leur trajet vers leur maison, vers leur nouvelle vie, ensemble.  
Parce que l’amour d’un parent est une chose précieuse qui peut se choisir, c’est pourquoi elle a fait le choix de placer son amour dans cet enfant. Elle sait que cela sera dur, bien plus dure qu’elle ne peut l’imaginer mais elle croit en eux, en l’éducation qu’elle a reçu, en ses capacités et en sa persévérance. Il n’y a pas eu de décision hâtive dans la vie de la jeune femme juste une envie de fonder une famille qui était tapis dans un coin de son cœur depuis quelque temps et qu’elle n’arrivait à combler. Parce que l’amour passionnel ne lui fait envie et qu’elle ne souhaite pas non plus d’amour charnel partagé avec des inconnus elle décide de le placer dans l’avenir.  
Elle y pense dans la voiture pendant que son fils dort à l’arrière, elle pense à l’amour qu’elle n’a pas reçu, celui qu’elle a trop partagé au point d’étouffer l’être aimé, elle pense à celui qu’elle n’a pas donné par peur de se planter et à celui qu’elle a reçu a petite dose et en continu. Elle pense aux personnes dans sa vie qui l’ont aimé, ses parents, ses ex amoureux, ses amis, les membres de sa famille ; ils l’ont tous aimé et chacun d’une manière différente pour des raisons différente et elle sait qu’elle ne peut remplacer les parents du jeune garçon mais elle l’aimera à sa manière et elle lui apprendra à aimer aussi.  
\- Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle maison Charlie, tu vas vivre ici avec moi à partir de maintenant, ok ? »  
Elle préfère s’assurer qu’il comprend tout ce qui est en train d’arriver dans sa vie. Le juge lui a déjà expliqué la situation, mais elle sait que ça va prendre du temps pour lui de s’adapter aux changements. Le fait de ne plus voir ses parents, que maintenant la jeune femme est sa maman et qu’ils vivent ensemble loin de la ville qu’il connait.  
\- Voici la salle à manger et les toilettes sont ici juste sous l’escalier si tu en as besoin, maintenant je vais te montrer l’étage et ta nouvelle chambre. »  
Parce que l’on choisit à qui on donne son amour, Jeongyeon a décidé d’aimer cet enfant, sa décision a certainement été influencée par la solitude qu’elle ressentait et une envie de nouveau. Dès aujourd’hui elle aura du nouveau quotidiennement, regardant grandir l’enfant qu’elle a décidé d’élever et d’aimer.


	6. Fièvre Affreusement Nocturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque FAN devient malade elle voit son idole dans sa chambre. Voici le récit de ses hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu plus personnel. Lorsque j’étais malade j’ai halluciné et vu Namjoon dans ma chambre les jours suivant j’ai beaucoup réfléchi à la place que BTS occupe dans ma vie.

Il fait chaud, trop chaud, je sens la sueur couler dans mon dos. Quelle heure est-il ? Il n’y a pas beaucoup de lumière qui passe à travers mes volets. Il fait nuit dehors. Je suis seule dans ma chambre. Pourtant tu es là, partout autour de moi. J’ai chaud. La tête qui tourne alors que je suis allongé. La respiration haletante j’essaie de trouver une position confortable en me tournant dans mon lit. C’est à ce moment-là que je te vois. Une hallucination je le sais, c’est impossible que tu sois là je le sais on ne se connait même pas. Et pourtant dans mon état fiévreux je te parle, je tends la main pour serrer la tienne. Il fait chaud trop chaud est-ce que le chauffage est en marche ? Je dois l’éteindre mais je ne veux pas bouger mon cocon est trop confortable et ma tête tourne dès que j’essaie de m’assoir. Alors je reste allongée. C’est fou comme la fièvre s’attrape vite. Hier j’allais bien, dans la soirée j’ai commencé à avoir de la fièvre rien de méchant et me voilà maintenant au milieu de la nuit à essayer de combattre les frissons et les gouttes de sueurs. Et je pense à toi. Je te vois mais tu n’es pas là. C’est ironique, hein ? Cette façon que tu as d’être présent dans une grande partie de ma vie alors que l’on ne se connait même pas. Tu es dans ma façon de me comporter, dans l’attention que je porte aux mots qui sortent de ma bouche. J’ai besoin de toi auprès de moi tu efface cette solitude quotidienne par actes, des mots, des sourires et c’est suffisant pour un manque profond d’interaction. Cette façon que tu as de parler à des milliers de personnes mais les toucher individuellement, ça me fascine, tu me fascine.   
Et pendant que certains critiquent le temps que je passe à t’aider à réaliser ton rêve, tu me remercie. Moi et tous les autres.  
Je ne dois pas tomber, pas me perdre. Et même pour ça tu es là tu me demande qui je suis ce que je veux devenir et je cherche la réponse. Est-ce que mon amour pour toi me pousse à m’effacer ou est ce l’amour qui est trop fort et qui me submerge au point de me noyer. Je sais que je ne me noie pas que je reste en surface mais dans les profondeurs il n’est rien. Je suis vide de moi et rempli de toi. Mais tu m’aide encore et toujours à me trouver. Tu me demandes de parler en mon nom de mes passions de qui je suis et ce que je veux devenir et petit à petit je me redécouvre, petit à petit j’apprends à me connaitre. Et donc je te remercie d’être là malgré mes hauts et mes bas. Mais encore une fois c’est moi qui décide si tu fais partie de ma vie ou non. Et j’ai appris grâce à toi que je dois te laisser partir. Je dois diminuer la place que tu as dans ma vie pour me donner plus d’espace. Je ne veux pas que cette fièvre s’en aille pour l’instant car tu es auprès de moi, mais demain tu ne seras plus là et je devrais vivre sans toi.  
Il y a tellement de choses dont j’aimerais te parler de questions à te poser mais la fatigue reprend le dessus, est-ce déjà l’heure de se dire au revoir ? Reviendras-tu me voir un soir de fièvre. Fais le s’il te plait. Tu m’apporte un certain calme dont j’ai besoin dans ces moments de panique, lorsque tout tourne autour de moi, lorsque lever la tête me rend compte de la lourdeur de celle-ci. Reviens me voir lorsque mon corps me lâche, parle-moi lorsque mon esprit divague et je resterais à tes cotés à te supporter.


	7. De la difficulté de s’aimer soi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur le chemin du LOVE YOURSELF et comment je vois l’amour autour de moi aussi bien que celui que j’éprouve pour moi même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci n’a rien a voir avec BTS directement mais j’avais envie de partager cette nouvelle et je savais-tu pas où donc voila ...

J’ai dans ma vie vue et fait l’expérience de tous types d’amour celui qui rend léger et celui qui nous fait mal au ventre. L’amour maternel dont j’ai bénéficié au sein d’un foyer, l’amour d’une amitié qui nait parce que l’on est dans la même classe et qui demeure car on se trouve des points communs. Je les ai tous connu excepté un l’amour partagé.  
Dans les livres l’amour es décrit comme quelque chose de simple et de doux, quelque chose que l’on ressent et on le sait quand c’est le bon. Mais l’amour nous fait peur, à tous. C’est devenu, au sein de nos vies, une chose de plus dont on doit se soucier, un fardeau, un stress supplémentaire. Est-ce que cette personne sera romantique ? Va-t-elle aimer cette partie de moi ? Dans le plan parfait de la vie on étudie, on trouve un boulot, trouve l’amour, et on a des enfants qui vont grandir et suivre ce même chemin. Dans notre société actuelle les choses changent on a des enfant seul, par choix ou non, on trouve l’amour, puis on le perd et le trouve à nouveau dans une autre personne. Mais toujours autour de nous est cette peur de ne pas pouvoir, savoir, aimer ou de ne pas être aimer.  
Et en même temps on balance le mot « Amour » dans les conversations comme de rien. Les phrases comme « Je les aime » ou « Je t’aime » devenant de plus en plus facile à dire. Est-ce que ça enlève une partie de sa valeur ? Peut-être. Est-ce que c’est une mauvaise chose ? Pas forcément. Nous vivons dans une société où exprimer nos sentiments devient de plus en plus facile. Ils ne sont plus des tabous des choses qui nous rendent faibles alors profitons-en.  
J’aime l’idée d’avoir une âme sœur, le fait que des âmes soient connectées entre elles mais vivent séparément et doivent se retrouver dans ce vaste monde. Je pense néanmoins que l’on a plus d’une âme sœur. Nous sommes sept milliards sur cette terre, comment sommes-nous supposés trouver une âme, bien précise, alors qu’il y en a tellement. Si un chat peut avoir sept vies pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas avoir plus d’une seule âme sœur et pour chacune d’entre elles nos âmes se connectent de manière différente. Je crois aussi profondément que l’on peut avoir une belle histoire d’amour sans que celle-ci soit partagée avec une âme sœur. A moins que ce soit mon mécanisme d’adaptation, pour me rassurer et diminuer mes inquiétudes autour du thème de l’amour.

J’ai aimé des personnes en primaire, mais je les ai aimés parce qu’ils étaient beaux. Et je ne voulais pas passer le restant de ma vie avec eux, je voulais juste les collectionner comme on collectionne les beaux coquillages trouvés sur la plage. Mais le truc quand on est gosse c’est que les adultes trouvent tout ce que l’on fait mignon. Et toutes les petites choses que l’on partage sont importantes pour les parents, en tout cas pour les miens. (A moins qu’ils n’aient fait semblants de m’écouter et se soient raccrochés aux quelques mots qu’ils ont entendu). C’est pour cela que le nom d’un garçon que j’avais balancé dans une conversation à l’âge de cinq ans ou peut-être quatre ans refait toujours surface lorsque ma mère aborde le sujet des amours et me parle de trouver un mari. Mais à cet âge-là on est tellement jeune et ignorant que l’on ne peut discerner la différence entre l’amitié et l’amour. On est encore à l’âge où on apprend et on en vient à croire ce que les adultes nous disent. On apprend plus tard que sur certains sujets ils sont aussi perdus que nous et même qu’il y a des domaines dans lesquels on peut leur apprendre deux ou trois trucs.

La relation la plus difficile que j’ai eu est celle que j’ai avec moi-même, car je dois vivre avec moi-même. Il y a plusieurs facteurs qui ont contribués à la difficulté de cette relation. Ils peuvent être résumé en disant que je me voyais à travers les yeux des autres et cela m’a beaucoup affecté e grandissant et m’affecte toujours en tant qu’adulte.  
Le premier regard est celui de ma religion, étant de confession catholique et ayant été pratiquante, jusqu'à mes douze ou treize ans, la religion a une grande place dans ma vie. En conséquence le regard des autres chrétiens et celui de Dieu lui-même a influencé l’amour que je me porte. Elle a d’abord aidé à le construire en me convaincant que c’est en faisant de bonnes actions que l’on devient une bonne personne. Elle m’a appris le pardon, la charité et beaucoup de valeur qui aujourd’hui encore sont importantes pour moi. Mais au fil des années il a été de plus en plus dur de discerner les bonnes des mauvaises actions et donc de savoir si j’étais une bonne ou une mauvaise personne. Le coup de grâce a été lorsque le prête nous a fait son sermon du dimanche sur la tolérance et le pardon répétant encore et encore « Dieu nous aime et qu’il ne fait pas d’erreur » ou bien « nous faisons tous parti d‘une grande famille et qu’il faut s’aimer les uns les autres », et cela sonnait faux. Je me suis prise à penser aux nombres de personnes dans cette église qui ont participé aux manifestations contre le mariage de même sexe, ces personnes font-elles preuve de tolérance. Et si je venais à dire que j’aime une personne du même sexe en pleine messe combien d’entre eux diraient qu’il me pardonne d’avoir succombé au vice mais qu’il est temps de retourner sur le droit chemin. J’avais au sein de l’Eglise une fierté de lui appartenir maintenant j’entretiens une relation compliquée avec ma religion, doutant constamment de ma foi et ne pratiquant plus du tout. Quant au regard de Dieu, le connait-on ? Tellement de personnes au fil des millénaires ont parlé en son nom qu’on ne connait sa parole. J’ai, pendant des années, cru que la parole des chrétiens était la parole de Dieu, j’ai appris avec le temps mon erreur. Il n’y a donc aucune raison que Dieu ne m’aime pas. Si en mon cœur je crois que Dieu m’aime alors il est ainsi. Cela m’a aidé plus jeune de savoir que Dieu m’aime.  
Un autre regard qui n’a pas simplifié mon acceptation de moi, et il rejoint en un sens le premier, est la société. L’image que la société donne de la femme parfaite est dur à égaliser. Celles dans les films, dans les magazines, dans les publicités toutes celles que l’on nous montre ont une peau parfaite des jambes lisses et un corps bien proportionné. En grandissant j’avais l’impression qu’être une femme me donnait des obligations, celle de me raser, d’être polie et courtoise, de ne pas rire trop fort ni de faire de blagues douteuses et de ne pas prendre de place. Mais il y a là la beauté des années deux mille, le droit de dire non, de choisir si on veut suivre ou non ces « obligations » et il y a des lectures, des personnes, des films qui m’ont aidé à accepter que je ne serais pas la bonne femme car elle fait trop de compromis. Mais avant cette réalisation il y a eu l’envie de maigrir, encore et toujours, l’envie de chirurgie à cause de cette bosse sur le nez, l’envie de ne plus parler car c’est du temps perdu. Il y a eu les railleries à l’école à cause de mon physique. Là aussi la société est méchante et a un jeune âge. Dès le collège devoir faire face aux moqueries quotidiennement et entendre un classique « ça va passer » lorsque l’on s’en plaint. La société juge et ne se dérange pas pour faire part de son jugement, la société dicte même si elle sait que ce qu’elle demande est inatteignable.  
Enfin il y a l’adolescence qui n’aide pas du tout à s’aimer. Hormis les commentaires insultant de mes camarades collégiens que j’ai évoqué plus haut, il a le changement. Le corps qui change la poitrine qui pousse, les hanches qui s’élargissent et la pilosité. En quelques mois on ne reconnait plus le corps que l’on aperçoit dans le miroir. Le fait que les autres aient un avis sur mon corps, occupé par tous ces changements, avant même que j’ai pu m’y habituer est attristant et ne booste pas la confiance en soi.

L’amour propre est biaisé par les miroirs à travers lesquels on se voit (la société, nos proches, la religion, notre culture …) et se libérer de leur regard est un travail à effectuer sur soi mais aussi sur la société, en lui apportant des modèles de beauté différents pour qu’ainsi nous n’ayons plus un mais des modèles.


	8. Assez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avez vous déjà reçu une petite preuve d’affection et ressenti l’amour inconditionnel qui est dans ce petit geste ?   
Apprendre a voir au delà du geste et à se contenter de peu.

Il y a dans les démonstrations d’amour et d’affections les grands gestes qui témoignent d’un amour profond, que l’on peut voir dans les films ou séries, c’est par exemple lorsque dans la série Friends, Rachel ne monte pas dans l’avion et refuse ainsi une opportunité incroyable pour sa carrière et décide de rester avec Ross, par amour. Mais on peut observer aussi des gestes moins pompeux, plus discrets et qui témoignent de la même intensité d’amour, de manière plus timide, banale, quotidienne.

C’est dans l’histoire lue aux enfants, quand ils sont en bas âge, avant d’aller se coucher le soir, c’est dans l’effort que le parent met à donner de l’intensité à l’histoire à changer les voix du personnage pour rendre le récit plus intéressant. Quand ils sont plus âgés, et que les histoires ne les passionnent plus, c’est dans le baiser sur le front accompagné d’un « Bonne nuit » qui s’installe comme une tradition jusqu’à l’âge où l’on quitte le foyer familial et qui néanmoins manque à l’enfant devenu grand. Il est dans l’appel aux parents une fois par semaine, où l’on parle de tout mais surtout des autres et pendant lequel on se sent proche de nouveau. Il est dans le « Maman fait moi confiance. », et dans les « Je vais essayer, pour vous. » il est dans les regards remplis d’affection et qui suffisent bien plus que des mots à dire l’amour qu’ils partagent.  
On le retrouve aussi dans le fait de rester toujours, malgré et en dépit de. Lorsque la maladie frappe notre époux, que la personne change complètement et que l’on reste non pas par obligation, ou pitié mais par envie de soutenir l’être aimé. Il est dans l’ignorance des insultes lancés lors de crises de colère, parce qu’il ne veut pas prendre le bain. Il est dans le nettoyage du vomi, de l’urine de l’être aimé et dans les doux mots que sont « Ne t’en fais pas c’est pas grave. » lorsqu’il s’excuse. Il est dans le fait de ne pas céder aux caprices car la maladie n’excuse pas tous les comportements irrespectueux. Il est dans le soutien, dans le fait de devenir, une mère plutôt qu’une épouse car la maladie l’a fait redevenir un enfant à piquer des colères, à ne pas pouvoir se déplacer seul, manger seul. Il est dans le réconfort des jours meilleurs car il y en a où il est loquasse et où le seul signe de maladie est son fauteuil roulant. Il est dans les sanglots le jour de l’enterrement car la maladie l’a emporté. Il est dans le réconfort de se dire que l’on a été là jusqu’au bout avec toujours le même amour. J’ai été témoin de cet amour lorsque le diabète a transformé une personne et que son épouse est restée jusqu'à la fin.

Il est aussi dans les simples gestes. Tous les matins il me souriait. Il était beau et sympathique. C’est pour ça que je suis descendu ce jour-là. Le jour de mon départ de l’hôtel il n’était pas à la réception. Lorsque je suis montée dans le taxi je l’ai vu rentrer dans l’hôtel. Je suis descendu du taxi et je l’ai rattrapé. Je lui ai dit merci et au revoir. Merci pour les sourires qui effaçaient ma peur d’être dans un pays étranger seule, pour les petits rire le matin quand j’essayais de parler espagnol mais qu’on finissait par parler en anglais, merci. Puis je l’ai embrassé sur la joue. Je suis partie le cœur léger ça quand son regard se posait sur moi je me sentais jeune. Comme le tout début d’une romance où l’on se plait mais sommes trop timide pour nous parler. C’était mignon et n’est pas allé loin mais pour une romantique désespéré telle que moi c’est bien assez. Ce sentiment naissant que cela aurait pu être plus si. Pendant un instant, seul son sourire était important.  
Il est dans les non-dits au sein d’une relation. Dans le pot de glace à la vanille qui vient machinalement dans le chariot car on sait que c’est sa saveur préférée. Il est dans le temps passé à ranger l’appartement car on sait que l’autre a eu une longue journée et souhaite juste se reposer une fois à la maison. Il est dans les habitudes et les changements e comportements pour inclure l’autre dans sa vie. Il est dans la forme dont ils font l’amour. Les « je t’aime » prenant la forme de léger baiser déposés le long du corps de son amant, pour lui rappeler constamment que son amour ne s’estompe au fil des jours. Cet acte n’étant pas un devoir en tant que couple mais plutôt un rappel de ce qu’ils ressentent l’un pour l’autre et de l’intensité de ces sentiments.

Il est dans les phrases échangés entre frères et sœurs. Il est dans le partage d’une passion, ou d’un simple intérêt pour quelque chose, « T’as vu la dernière vidéos d’Amixem sur le VR chat ? » et pouvoir en parler pendant des heures. Il est dans les dimanches matin passés à la table du petit déjeuner à parler de tout et de rien car ça fait des semaines qu’on s’est pas vu. Il est dans la promesse d’être là mais lorsque tout le monde déserte, non pas par devoir familial, mais par amour. Car on a appris à connaitre ces personnes et à les aimer fraternellement au fil des années à les accepter, à les voir changer et grandir.


End file.
